ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Save a Life
How to Save a Life is the eighteenth episode of E-10: Horizons. Synopsis After Hannibal was suddenly turned to dust, Ethan and Nikki request on an old friend to travel back in time to figure out what caused the effect. Plot Hannibal and Nikki were finishing their discussion in Horizon’s apartment complex. Hannibal: I asked you out about two weeks ago, and I was wondering if you have thought it over yet. Nikki: Yeah… the thing is, I don’t wanna risk ruining anything that’ll sabotage our friendship. We’ve been close for years, Hanny. Hannibal: So? Hannibal’s shoes and legs turned grey. Nikki: It’s just, I don’t wanna lose somebody I’ve been so close to. Hannibal: But you won’t lose me, Nikki. Nikki: How are you sure about that? Hannibal: Because, I know if we give it a try, it’s really going to work out. Nikki: Look... Hannibal: Nikki! Nikki: I’m sorry, Hannibal, I just don’t see that kind of future for us. Hannibal: Well alright, I guess, I’ll just go... body turned completely grey, and his body crumbled into dust. The dust particles went flying into the air, disappearing. Nikki: Hanny? widened her eyes and everything cut to black. The scene shifted to outside Hannibal’s house. We zoom inside to where Granny Judith was helping Naomi with her homework in her bedroom. The song ended. Naomi: Ugh, these square root equations are so hard! Granny Judith: Oh, relax, Naomi. It’s easy! Naomi: Yeah, but only because you already went through it. And you’re a retired math teacher! Granny Judith: Oh, sweetie, all you have to do is learn how to find everything by using a chart. Here, watch me! Judith began writing on the paper, and Naomi’s eyes widened with surprise. Naomi: Thanks, Granny! her Granny Judith: See, it just takes a good use of the brain, and enough time to think. Then you’ll see how easy it is. Naomi: Yeah, I get it! hand turned grey and began to disintegrate. Naomi: Um, Granny? What’s happening? Judith turned over to see Naomi collapse into a pile of dust on the ground. Granny Judith: Sweetie?! Sugarmuffin?! Oh no, oh no! Judith began to turn transparent. Granny Judith: What just happened… Granny Judith vanished in mid-air, a bald man came up the stairs, and looked around the bedroom to see a giant pile of dust on the ground. Guy: Did I forget to vacuum again? scratched his head, and everything zoomed out from the bedroom until everything turned black. OP: Ethan was walking with Alice outside of the Horizon campus. Ethan: And so, once again the day is saved, thanks to the magnificent E-10! Alice: That’s a bit of an over exaggeration, don’t you think? Ethan: Maybe, but to be fair, I did help decide your career path. Alice: Only because you gave me advice. Ethan: Which helped you decide your career path, meaning I saved the day! Alice: Whatever. Besides, you weren't the only who helped. pouted. Alice noticed and turned back with a smile. Alice: Although, I have to say, your words did help. Ethan: it off What can I say? I know how to say the right things. Alice: Sometimes... Ethan: What? Come on! Alice: Well, your words have put you into difficult spots before. Ethan: Like what? Alice: Like, that time you dealt with Gary Stew. Ethan: Ugh, don’t remind me about that guy! Alice: Besides, not everybody knows how to say the right thing, that’s inhuman. Ethan: I guess that’s fair. So, now that you want to become a writer, how about you help me with a little project of mine? Alice: What’s that? Ethan: It’s called Disco Jockey. It’s about this kid who’s obsessed with the 80s and moves into this town where everything around him is modernized. Think of it as one of those slice of life-drama anime. Alice: I think that sounds great. I’m in! and Alice smiled and stared at each for a moment. The song shifted. Before they could move any further, they heard Nikki running towards them. Nikki: Panting Ethan… I need your help… It’s an emergency. turned to her with a serious expression on his face. Ethan: What is it? Nikki: It’s Hannibal, he just turned into dust right in front of me. Ethan: What?! Nikki: Yeah, we were talking on our way to my apartment, and suddenly his body turned grey and disintegrated. I tried going over to his house to get a clue on what happened, but his grandmother and sister weren’t there. I was instead greeted by this bald guy that I didn’t know. It’s like Hannibal’s family disappeared from existence or something... Ethan: Uh oh... Alice: Wait, who’s Hannibal? Ethan: What? Nikki: You know, tall African American, very buff guy, hangs out with us all the time! Alice: Never heard of him. Is he one of your new friends? Ethan: Uh oh… grabbed Nikki’s hand and the two ran the other direction. Ethan: Nikki, come with me! Hurry, we don’t have much time! Nikki: Okay?! Alice: Waving Okay, I hope you two find out what happened to that Hannibal guy! scene transitioned to later that night by the water fountain. The song shifted. The rest of campus was abandoned as the two were standing around, waiting for something. Nikki: Ethan, what are we waiting for? Ethan: You’ll see. Nikki: We’ve been standing out here for 30 minutes. Ethan: Yeah, my friend likes to take his time. Nikki: Your friend? Who are we waiting for?! white light flashed from behind them, and they turned around to see the blinding light and covered their eyes. The light faded, revealing a porta-jon standing before them. The door opened as a figure stepped outside. He wore a double breasted suit jacket that was dark purple in color, and suit pants to match. Beneath the jacket was a button up white shirt, with the top button fashionably undone. He also had on a pair of black dress shoes. He had both a strong jaw and brow, and mysterious eyes; his dark brown hair slicked back. Agent: I believe that would be me! Ethan: Glad you could come. and the Agent walked to each other and they grabbed each other’s hand and went into a quick bro hug, patting each on the back. They stepped aside while Nikki gave the two a confused look. The song shifted. Nikki: Wait, who are you? And what the hell are you doing bringing some teleporting porta potty out here? Agent: Wow, I can’t believe you didn’t tell your friends about me. I’m almost hurt. Ethan: It took them months for them to process the watch. Imagine how they would react if they found out I was friends with a time traveling sociopath. Agent: You still call it “the watch?” Nikki: Ahem! Agent: Right, pardon me for not answering you earlier. I am the Agent. Time Lord from Gallifrey, couple hundred years old, possibly a thousand, I've lost count. for a moment, thinking Ninth face! Nikki: So, you’re an alien? Agent: Depends on who you ask. Nikki: So, how do you know this guy anyway? Ethan: The Agent and I have gone through a couple adventures together over the Summer. Agent: Ah… those were the days… a white flash, the two begin looking back to some of their adventures. One was where a giant mutated V.V. Argost was taking over a destroyed city in flames in the 16th century. Lodestar was wearing shining armor as he ran toward Argost, screaming out a battle cry. Another revealed to be the two teaming up with a kid in a robotic suit as they were fighting weather controlling robots outside a weather tower in the 25th century. A different one showed the Agent and two other Agents charging towards an army of armored soldiers as they each screamed from the top of their lungs, ready for battle. Yet another was of them fighting a humanoid squid-like creature out inside a beach, with four other seemingly odd characters, as Ethan kept trying to dial an alien. An explosion occurred in the background, and in a white light, everything zoomed down to a smiling Ethan and Agent. The song ended. Nikki: Ahem! If you two wouldn’t mind not dozing off for the next 22 minutes and tell me what is going on, that would really be appreciated. Agent: Well, when Ethan called me, I wasn’t sure if he was being serious or if he was just calling to chat. Then I did some digging and found out your friend and her sister were erased from existence. Nikki: Naomi… Ethan: See, we had this problem a few months back when an old friend of mine had the same thing happen to her. Agent: Ah yes, the girl with the red skirt, what a royal blast she was... Ethan: Anyway, she turned to dust and before we knew it, most people forgot about her. We pinpointed how it happened to her, and once we were able to figure out the problem, we reversed the effects and she was back in the timeline. Agent: Ahem. Ethan: Sorry, we reversed the effects and she was back in the timestream. Agent: And here we are, having to go up against the same problem. Nikki: Wait, so we can fix this? Agent: Yes, but first we have to figure out what caused this and why. Or rather who caused it. Usually, time anomalies are caused by a specific person travelling through time and altering events. Ethan: And when someone alters time, the beta timeline, or the new one created by the change, becomes the alpha timeline, or the main one. Our job is to figure out how it happened and shift the new alpha timeline back into the beta. Agent: And we only have as much of a day to this before the effects become permanent. So, if you would follow me. Nikki: Wait, we have to go in that thing? Ethan: Oh relax, it’s not as bad as you think. Nikki: Oh, no! Nuh-uh! I’m not going in that nastyass looking broken down thing! Agent: If you want your friend back, you would go inside the Porta Jon. the Agent and Ethan walked inside. Nikki took a deep breath. The song ended. Nikki: Okay. stepped inside, to reveal everything was bigger on the inside, as the camera zoomed out to show many gadgets and monitors surrounding the entire room. Nikki: Whoa… Ethan: You’ve redecorated… Pouts I don’t like it. Agent rolled his eyes, then walked to the monitor and began typing in various codes. Agent: Alright, so let’s see what we’re up against. images popped up and the Agent rapidly tapped them, and he moving the images around to reveal the anomaly. Agent: There we are, December 20th, 2002. A neighborhood, in particular a house, was invaded and blasted to bits by… temporal footage revealed to have Hannibal’s house on fire, at the far top left, it was revealed a man wearing blue and golden armor, with a helmet surrounding his face. Agent: Epoch... Ethan: Epoch? Agent: A time bounty hunter who’s usually hired to go after rare and powerful objects. He doesn’t care about what stands in his way, as long as he grabs what he needs and gets paid. I’ve fought with him a few times. What a bloodbath the Battle of Esterwyvern was… Agent pulled up a temporal recording of a few minutes before the attack, where they see footage of Epoch talking to Hannibal’s parents were cornered to the wall, holding each other with fright. Suddenly, a child called out to them as they heard him walking down the steps. Young Hannibal: Mom? Dad? What’s going on? raised his gun at the Young Hannibal and approached the parents. Hannibal’s Father: Please! We’ll give you what you want! Hannibal’s Mother: Just don’t hurt our child, please! Epoch: Just give me what I ask, and no one’s going to get hurt. mother sighed, walked over to Epoch, and handed him a device. Epoch looked at the device in delight. Epoch: Good… shot the young Hannibal with a specialized laser gun and he turned to dust. Hannibal’s Father: You told us none of us would be hurt! Epoch: Actually, erasing someone from existence is supposed to be quite painless. Although, I can’t say the same about your fates. took a round metal device and threw it at Hannibal’s parents. It exploded, incinerating the two instantly. Ethan: Well, that explains how Hannibal and Naomi were erased. Nikki: But Granny Judith? Agent: She probably moved away after the whole fiasco. She didn’t need to stick around if she never had grandchildren. So that would result in a temporal relocation. Nikki: That explains the stranger in her house... Agent: Anyways, back to Epoch. He’s a ruthless and dangerous being. He hails from the 29th century. If we’re going to save your friend and his sister, you two need to be at your best A-game. Ethan: Wait, Hannibal had a sister? Agent: … Oh dear. The temporal displacement is cementing quicker than I anticipated. Last time we only had about a day to save Serena. But this time... Agent began typing on the keyboard for a countdown to appear on the screen. Agent: We only have about three hours and nine minutes to reverse the effects of your friend’s erasure. Nikki: Then we have no time left to lose. Agent, take us to 2002. Agent: You got it, boss! Agent grabbed the lever, but just before pulling it he looked back at Nikki. Agent: For the record… I’m the actual boss here. Agent looked back at the lever on the console and pulled it. The song ended. Meanwhile outside, security officers were investigating the porta-jon. Security Cop: What the hell is a porta potty doing in the middle of the campus? other cop shrugged and stared at in in confusion. The porta-jon disappeared in a white light, confusing them even more. The scene transitioned to outside Hannibal’s house, 16 years ago. The porta-jon appeared beside a group of bushes by the living room window. Ethan, Nikki and the Agent stepped out and hid by the window. peeked through it and saw Hannibal’s mother knitting while his father was reading a newspaper. A young Hannibal stepped downstairs and ran to his mother. Young Hannibal: Mommy, Daddy, I had a nightmare. Hannibal’s Mother: Oh sweetie… Hannibal’s Father: It’ll be alright. mother hugged the younger Hannibal, while his father patted him on the head. Agent: We should get going. Epoch could be here any minute. Ethan: Right, Nikki? noticed Nikki was drawn into watching Hannibal and his parents. Ethan: Whisper-yelling Nikki! Nikki: Wh-what? Agent: We have to go, come on… Agent and Ethan crawled their way through the bushes. Nikki: Right… took one last look and crawled through the bushes. The song ended. They later stood up and walked up to the front of the house as the Agent held a tracking device. Agent: If I’m right he should be here any- burst of lightning appeared from the sky and hit the street. A cloud of smoke appeared, and faded once a portal opened up and an armored figured stepped out. Epoch: Oh! My-my, isn’t this a pleasant surprise? I wasn’t expecting the great E-10 and the infamous Firefly. Nikki: Firefly? Agent: Hey, no spoilers for their futures! Epoch: Ah, and if it isn’t the Agent... Haven’t you already learned that you can’t defeat me? sighed and shook his head with disappointment. Agent: Then explain that mark left on your right pectoral! Epoch: What? Agent raised up a sonic screwdriver, known as the sonic, and blasted a soundwave, throwing Epoch backwards. He slid off the ground to hold his landing and raised an energy saber from his arm. Epoch: Very clever, but I got an appointment with Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln, so if you would kindly step aside, I’ll save you from your own present deaths. Ethan: We’re not letting you get to them, in fact, you’ll just have to deal with me! tapped the button from the Omnitrix, the core raised up and he slammed down. In a white light, Wildmutt roared and shook his head. Epoch: Oh, well, don’t say I didn’t warn you! grabbed a gun and it fired a laser beam near Wildmutt and the Agent. They quickly jumped out of the way, and the beam hit a car, transforming it into dust. Epoch: “Oh!” you might be wondering. “Did he just get this sweet new gun from the black market?” Yes! I did! I modified it, to instead of just shooting regular laser beams, it can… “hack” time, let’s say, and transform anything it hits into dust. Erased from existence almost instantaneously! Agent: You got that from the Temporal King, didn’t you? Epoch: Maybe... Agent: Aw, shit. Nikki! Find somewhere safe! Nikki: Right! away Wildmutt: RAAAAHHHH! raised his paw and struck Epoch with his claws. Wildmutt slashed again, and Epoch stepped back a bit. The Agent, from behind, blasted a sonic wave at Epoch. Epoch went flying into the ground and Wildmutt pounced on him, trying to bite off his armor. Epoch: Agh, Vulpimancer breath! blasted Wildmutt off him and he went flying towards the ground, and attempted to get back up. Epoch stood up, with some of his armor damaged. Epoch: You ruined my armor! Agent, with his device raised up, stood aside a growling Wildmutt. A portal appeared behind Epoch and he took a few steps back. Epoch: We’ll deal with this later… disappeared, and Wildmutt hit the Omnitrix symbol. He became surrounded in green swirling orbs and transformed back into Ethan. For a moment, from Ethan’s point of view, everything shook, until he screamed the top of his lungs and collapsed to the ground. Nikki and the Agent ran towards him. Agent: What, what is it? Ethan: My right arm… What the hell… Agent: What happened? Ethan: I don’t know, I have this wound on my arm and… Now I remember... I got this from when I fought the Robots from Dimension 12, six months ago. One of the robots stabbed me in the arm with its claw, and I haven’t been able to use it properly since. Nikki: Probably because Hannibal wasn’t there! Agent: It must be a temporal displacement as a result to his erasure. Ethan: What does that mean? Agent: That means we only have about one hour left before the effects are permanent. and Nikki made a terrified look at the Agent. ---- inside the porta-jon, the Agent is wrapping Ethan’s shoulder up with bandages. Nikki: This is ridiculous! We have to go after Epoch! Agent: We can’t, not until we can change the effects here first. Nikki: But he could be out killing Hannibal right now! Agent: Nope, I’m well aware that he’s safe for right now. All we’ve done was delay the outcome. But that doesn’t mean the effects won’t be permanent. Ethan: He’s right, and he’ll be back with force. Agent: Right now, the best thing we can do is to get Hannibal and his family out of that house as quickly as possible. It’ll buy us enough time until we figure out how to stop this permanently. Nikki: Okay… song ended. The scene shifted to the three ringing the doorbell outside Hannibal’s house. Hannibal’s father opened the door. To reveal the Agent was holding a box of cookies. Agent: Hi, excuse me, but we’re here to sell you girl scout cookies! Would you help us with our cause? Hannibal’s Father: What? That can’t be right! It’s 10 o'clock at night, and only one of you is actually a girl. Ethan: to Agent Why didn't we wear ID Masks again? Agent elbows him. Nikki: Oh, we don’t have time for this! Look, we need to talk to you and your wife about something quickly. It’s urgent! Hannibal’s Father: I don’t think so. Now why don’t you leave before I call the police? Hannibal’s Mother: through the doorway. Honey, who’s that at the door? Nikki: Please, Mr. Lincoln, it’s a matter of life and death! Hannibal’s Mother: Oh, just let them in already! For all you know, she might actually mean it. Hannibal’s Father: Sighs You three don’t have weapons, do you? shook their heads, and Hannibal’s father sighed in relief and let them inside. The scene shifted to the group sitting in the living room as she handed them cups of water. The Agent was messing with his sonic device, Hannibal's father took a notice to this and made a twitch. Hannibal’s Father: What is that? Agent: It’s a sonic device that allows me to shoot sound waves. Hannibal’s Father: It looks so… broken down… Agent: I know… Hannibal’s Father: Sorry, I have serious OCD. When I see something that doesn’t look like it should, I just have the urge to fix things. Agent: I’m aware of what OCD is. Hannibal’s Mother: Now honey, drink your water. Don’t be rude to our guests. Hannibal’s Father: Right. Drinks Nikki: Now I see where Hannibal gets it from. Hannibal’s Father: So, there’s something you wanted to discuss with us? Nikki: Well, you’re going to find this hard to believe, but we’re friends of Hannibal’s from the future. Hannibal’s Mother: The future, that sounds a bit… Ethan: I know, impossible. Agent: Here, I’ll save you the trouble of a long explanation and show you this. Agent nonchalantly pulled out Ethan’s iPhone from his own jacket pocket. Ethan: Hey! How did you even- Agent: You know how you guys just recently gotten cell phones? Well, in their time, they have smartphones. They’re basically more advanced cell phones with applications and other abilities… it to them. Hannibal’s Mother: Oh, I see… Hannibal’s Father: This is actually interesting. Agent: it back. You guys don’t get these for another five years or so. So that should be proof enough we’re from the future. If not… Well, that’d just be unfortunate, then, wouldn’t it? Hannibal’s Father: Alright, so why are you guys here from the future at such a late hour? Ethan: Somebody’s traveled through time and started altering the past. Agent: Your present, their past, which has changed your future, their present. Ethan: Right now, from what we know, he plans to erase you guys from existence. Agent: out holocube His name is Epoch. Agent taps it and reveals two blue holograms of Epoch, one being full body and the other a zoom in on his face. Agent: A dangerous time bounty hunter from the 29th century. We don’t exactly know what he wants, but whatever it is, it’s something you two have. Hannibal’s Mother: to Husband. You don’t think it’s the… Ethan: The what? Hannibal’s Father: You see, there’s something we just began developing that nobody’s supposed to know about yet. Hannibal’s Mother: It’s called a Wormhole Rerouter: It’s designed to transmit the locations of natural wormholes and reroute them to any other location. Hannibal’s Father: I can’t believe you just told them that information! Hannibal’s Mother: Honey, it’s fine. I don’t have any bad feelings about these three kids. I believe they’re truly trying to help us. Agent: stammering “Kids?” I’ll have you know, I’m at least four thou- doorbell rang, interrupting the Agent. Hannibal’s Mother: Who can that be? Agent sighed in relief, then whispered to Ethan and Nikki. The song ended. Agent: Perfect timing, I was almost about to bullshit my age. peaked from the windows and saw Epoch staring at them from the blinds. Ethan: AH! It’s Epoch! Agent: Nikki, go with Hannibal’s parents and stay out of Epoch’s sight! Nikki: On it! Hannibal’s Father: But wait, what about Hannibal? Ethan: I’ll protect him, now go. ran out of sight, and Epoch bursted through the walls, with his arms charging with electricity. Epoch: You really think I wouldn’t come back here?! Oh, and how do you like my new armor? Ethan: It looks good, but a little dusty. Let me polish it for you! Arms was selected from the Omnitrix’s dial, and he slammed down. TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball zoomed into the screen. Cells began to morph four times around Ethan’s body. Ethan raised his arms and legs out, as his body spun to his back. He spun back to his front, and his cells continued to morph. Small magnetic material began forming around Ethan’s hands, and then his entire body. Ethan’s body shapeshifted into Lodestar, and his whole body stood out until he jumped out to the screen. A white light blinded the area and everything zoomed up to Lodestar as he took a look at himself. Lodestar: Lodestar?! Oh great, I was wanted to hit with my fists, not magnetize him… Oh… raised his arms up and many metallic objects went flying toward Epoch. Epoch grabbed his gun and blasted them into dust. Epoch: I don’t have time for this! grabbed a round metal sphere and dropped it. It exploded as soon as it hit the ground, causing many objects shatter into bits and Lodestar’s body to disintegrate. Magnetic blocks went flying all over the area as the Agent held the sonic in the air and Epoch smacked him into the ground. Epoch: If you may excuse me, I have a family to find, and a device I must have! left the scene. Magnets began floating in the air and they began forming back into Lodestar as he was laying back against a destroyed bookshelf. Lodestar became covered in green orbs and changed back into Ethan. The song ended Ethan: Ugh... began shaking around Ethan as he held onto his head, screaming once again. Meanwhile, Nikki and Hannibal’s parents arrived inside a green boxed room with devices and monitors everywhere. Nikki held onto her head as she screamed from the top of her lungs. Hannibal’s Mother: What’s wrong? Nikki: Alice… she was kidnapped by Gi-Kwan… Hannibal’s Father: What?! scene shifted back to Ethan and the Agent. The Agent was standing up. Ethan: Yeah… After the battle, she was hospitalized under critical condition. She hasn’t woken up in months… Agent: Oh no… Ethan: What’s that mean? Agent: It means we have only 20 minutes left before Epoch’s interference becomes permanent. stared at the Agent with fright. ---- a dark bedroom, Everything could be heard from outside. A kid was holding onto his pillows to block all the noise. He sat up, revealing to be a young Hannibal. Hannibal got out of bed and slowly walked out of his bedroom. Young Hannibal: Mom? Dad? What’s going on? Hannibal sneakingly walked down the hall and went down the stairs. Young Hannibal: Mom…? Dad…? made his way toward the kitchen and Epoch turned to him, appearing to be in front of him. Epoch: Hello there! inside the Hannibal’s father's lab, they could hear their son’s screams. Hannibal’s Mother: Hannibal! Father activated the security cameras from the monitor, and it revealed that '' Hannibal was in Epoch’s clutches, struggling to break free. '''Young Hannibal': MOM! DAD! HELP!!! Epoch: Keep screaming, child. It’ll make my victory all the sweeter. Hannibal’s Father: I’m going down there. Hannibal’s Mother: Not without me you’re not! mother grabbed the Wormhole Rerouter and walked towards the door. Nikki: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You can’t go down there! If you do, he’ll erase all of you from existence. Hannibal will be gone and… I know you want to go down there to protect your child, but you have to consider the consequences! Hannibal’s Father: If that was your child down there, would you? glanced her eyes to the side with a worried look on her face. We cut back to the screaming and struggling young Hannibal as he was still in Epoch’s clutches. Young Hannibal: Let me go! began chuckling until he heard a voice call out to them. Hannibal’s Father: EPOCH! turned to them, and Hannibal’s mother had the Wormhole Rerouter in her hands. Epoch: Oh good, you have my Wormhole Rerouter. Now, give that to me or I’ll erase your child from existence! aimed the gun at his Hannibal’s head and he began to tear with a frightened look on his face. Hannibal’s Mother grabbed the device from her husband’s hands and walked over toward Epoch. Hannibal’s Mother: Alright! Here… pushed the Young Hannibal out of his clutches and grabbed the Wormhole Rerouter. Epoch: Ah! Yes! Thank you… my buyer will be most pleased. There’s just one more thing… I still have to kill you. Hannibal’s Father: What?! But you have what you wanted! Epoch: I know, but there’s a specific code among us time bounty hunters about keeping what we do a secret from time-bound civilians! Besides, it would be too risky to keep you alive anyways, since everything you know now will affect the timeline. down at Young Hannibal Especially since kids know how to run their mouths! aimed the gun at Hannibal’s head and Hannibal began to tear up again. Epoch: Say goodbye to your family, little Hannibal! sonic blast hit Epoch’s gun, knocking it out of his hands, and it went flying to the other side of the room. The song ended. Epoch: Hey! ran toward his parents as they hugged him tightly. Ethan and the Agent stood beside them. Epoch glared at the two as Ethan activated the Omnitrix and raised his hand. Ethan: It’s Action Time, tin can! down TRANSFORMATION: A swirling ball spun to the right side of the screen. Ethan’s face started squirming and melting along with his left hand. Ethan melted into the ground as his skin turned a bright green. A small UFO entered the transformation and it lifted his body up into the air, forming it into a blob-like creature. A white light blinded the screen, and Goop raised up his arms to strike a pose. Goop: GOOOOOOOOOP!!! at himself Hey, got what I asked for! Hannibal’s Father: What is that thing?! Goop: fists Get to safety! begun blasting Goop and Goop slithered to dodge the attacks. The Agent raised his sonic device and launched more sound wave attacks. It damaged some of the armor from his left arm. Epoch: Do you know how much money that’s going to cost me to fix that?! Goop: No, but let’s see how much it’ll cost to fix this! Acidhose Attack! sprayed a hose of acid and it melted through some of his chest armor. Epoch: Insolent wretch! raised his energy saber and tried stabbing Goop’s body. It did no damage and Goop slithered around him, and tripped Epoch to the ground. Agent: It’s over, Epoch! grabbed a small white marble and threw it at the Agent. It exploded into sticky goo, throwing and trapping Agent to the wall. Epoch stood up while Goop formed his body back to normal. Goop raised his fists and began moving ‘em around like boxing gloves. Goop: Put ‘em up! raised his arm and launched static electricity from his hands, Goop was electrocuted as he screamed. In a green light, Goop transformed back into Ethan as he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. The song shifted. Epoch: I must admit, you two put up a decent challenge for me, but the fight is over! to Agent And while your friend may have stopped many possibilities, the outcome is still inevitable. You’ve ran out of time, Agent! raised his arm and an energy rope grabbed the Young Hannibal and dragged him into the wall. Epoch: Now, this is the only way. To claim my bounty and to achieve what I must have! stood in shock as Epoch readied the gun at Hannibal’s head. Nikki paused for a moment and in a white flash, Nikki was given new memories. She saw herself as she was picked on in middle school, how lonely she was in high school, how her first cheerleading thing tried out and a bucket of goop went onto her as the other students laughed. Nikki having bruises from many villain attacks at Horizon. A younger teenage Nikki was looking at her photos and realized that instead of it being her and Hannibal making peace signs, it was a sad lonely Nikki walking down to her high school in a black hoodie. A white light occurred, and we zoomed out from Nikki’s face, how tears flooded down her eyes. Nikki: No… ran toward Epoch, as more of her memories surfaced. Nikki: NOOOO!!! looked back at all the memories she had left of Hannibal, where they hung out at the high school cafeteria laughing with their friends. How Hannibal put a jacket over Nikki over the pouring rain that one night. How she raised her hand to save Hannibal from a group of kids from the playground, as he was in his superhero outfit. And how she, Ethan, Terence, Alice and Hannibal we’re walking down the Horizon sidewalks, having a good time. In another white light, Epoch prepared the gun. Epoch: Say goodbye, Hannibal! fired the gun, and in a white flash of light, everything had faded to reveal that Nikki had jumped in the way, and was blasted. Energy sparkled through her body, and her body began to turn grey. Agent: NO! Ethan: NIKKI, NO! Nikki: I’m sorry guys, it was the only way… to win... turned completely gray and she crumbled to dust. The dust went flying into the air. Epoch: My, that was unexpected… Ah well, her erasure will be inconsequential to the timestream, anyway. Now, where were we… Oh yeah! glared at Epoch with rage as some of the static electricity around him began to fade. Epoch pulled the trigger, and a blue blur appeared between Hannibal and Epoch, and Epoch’s laser fired at the wall. A chunk of it crumbled to dust. Epoch: What?! blue blur stopped vibrating, and it was revealed to be XLR8 as he gave the Young Hannibal to his parents. XLR8: You’ve already taken Nikki, I won’t let you take Hannibal again! ran towards Epoch as Epoch continued firing lasers at XLR8. Epoch: Pitiful, but I must eliminate the bystanders! Dead men tell no tales, after all. dodged the attacks, and struck him with an upper kick. Epoch went flying to the walls. Agent: Hey, I’m still stuck here! XLR8: I’ll have you out once I’ve taken care of Epoch! struck XLR8 with his saber, and XLR8 grabbed his arms to dodge the attack. Agent: Don’t you think we should take him on together? XLR8: Uh… In a second! Agent: You’re literally able to free me in a single second, you moronic Velociraptor! spun in a circle and smacked Epoch with his tail, sending him a few feet back. Epoch: Screw this, I don’t care how important you are to this timestream. I should just incinerate you now, before you become who you’re truly meant to be! raised his gun and XLR8 ran towards him. Agent: Ethan, watch out! XLR8: Don’t worry, I’m gonna knock that sorry thing right off his hand! grabbed the device and pulled the trigger. XLR8, just in time, grabbed the gun and tried to take it. The laser had fired and everything blinded the screen in a white light. The white light had faded, and XLR8 gasped, as we zoom out of Epoch’s body while it was surrounded in sparkling energy. Epoch: What?! NO! body turned grey and he crumbled to dust. The energy slime disappeared and the Agent dropped to the ground. The dust particles on the ground resurfaced, spun around, and reformed into Nikki. Nikki took a look at herself in confusion. Hannibal’s house transformed back to normal, and the erasure gun dropped to the floor. The Agent went over to stomp on it, but it vanished, causing the Agent to stomp on the ground hardly. Agent: Dammit… Now the Temporal King’s going to be a problem again. timed out back into Ethan, and Ethan’s arm appeared back to normal. The song ended. Suddenly both Ethan and Nikki’s eyes flashed white for a millisecond. Ethan: Hey, I got my memories back! Nikki: Same here… But how am I...? Agent: Epoch, stupidly enough, shot himself with his own erasure gun, meaning he never would have erased you or Hannibal from existence, thus, bringing you back. Nikki: Is everyone okay? Ethan: We’re fine. My arm pain is finally gone. Man, that wound was really killing me! walked up to the Young Hannibal. Nikki: I’m just glad you’re okay! young Hannibal ran over to Nikki and hugged her. Young Hannibal: Thanks for saving me. Nikki: No problem. Hannibal’s Father: And thanks to you three, nobody will get their hands on our Wormhole Rerouter. Ethan: What can I say, just another win for the magnificent E-10. others gave him a nasty look. Ethan: And friends. Agent: Well, in any case, we need to leave. Now that Epoch has been erased from existence, it’s only a matter of time before they forget who we are, too. Ethan: What does that mean for us? Agent: Well, you two won’t forget this event. With the way you two have been manipulated through time, this is essentially a permanent memory. Plus, if you two didn’t remember this occasion, then you two would’ve never came here to erase Epoch from existence. Nikki: Meaning Hannibal would’ve been erased from existence. Agent: Exactly. Now, c’mon, let’s get going before we start a paradox. three walked toward the porta-jon, as the Lincolns stepped outside, waving them goodbye. In a white light, they teleported away from their house. The song ended. The scene transitioned to Granny Judith’s house, back in present day. The doorbell rang. Granny Judith opened the door to see Nikki there. Granny Judith: Oh, hello, Nikki. Nikki: Hey Granny Judith, is Hannibal here? Granny Judith: Why, yes, he’s upstairs in his room playing video games with his sister. Want me to call him down? Nikki: No, no, I’ll just meet him up there, if that’s okay? Granny Judith: Not a problem. Judith lets her in, and Nikki walked inside. The scene shifted to Nikki opening his door where Naomi and Hannibal were playing Warrior Fighters C. Hannibal had lost the match. Naomi: I win once again! Man, I almost never get this opportunity! Hannibal: Sorry, I’m just not in my game today. facial expression changed. Naomi: Hey, don’t let what happened between you and Nikki get the better of you. I know for a fact there’s someone else out there who’s better for you. smiled. Hannibal: Thanks, sis. Now c’mon, let’s play one more match! approached Hannibal’s room. Nikki: Hanny? Hannibal: Or.. maybe not. Naomi: Should I leave this to you two? Hannibal: Yeah, we’ll finish this up later. stood up and turned to Nikki. Naomi: Good luck… left and Nikki closed the door behind her and sat by Hannibal. Hannibal: So whatcha you want, back to break my heart again? Nikki: Actually, no. I wanted to talk to you about… something else. Hannibal: Oh yeah? What? Nikki: I was wrong, Hanny. I was wrong for ever thinking there was nothing between us. I had to think it over, and realized how much you’ve done for me. Ever since we were kids, I thought you were never going to leave me, and then I realized how much I took you for granted. I feel like such an idiot for that. Hannibal: Oh really? punched Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal: Ow! Nikki: Don’t start with me! Listen, today I almost lost you from some crazed time bounty hunter. Hannibal: Time bounty hunter?! Nikki: Yes! And after seeing you disappear in front of me like that, I never want to lose you like that again, to lose a best friend who means something more than that. Now, I realize what you’ve been seeing. And now, I want to do something to change that. Hannibal: So, you’re saying- Nikki: Yes. Hannibal, I am so sorry for putting you through all that emotional pain over the years. You mean so much to me, and I never wanted to hurt you like I did today. After thinking it over and having to go what you’ve been through, I want to give us a chance. eyes sparkle into each others. Hannibal: Really? Nikki: Yes, really! Hannibal: Well… since you said you’re sorry... shoved Hannibal. Nikki: Shut up, Hanny. smiled and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing each other on the lips. The song shifted. scene zoomed out of Hannibal’s house, and shifted to inside Hex’s lair. Hex finally laid down two different artifacts in three spots. Hex: The Colossal Stone, The Staffs of Vibrius and Agniacius, and soon to be in my possession, The Sabortooth Relic of Imperium, After spending weeks of obtaining these artifacts, I nearly have everything I need to assemble the ultimate weapon. Oh yes… All I must do now is summon the ultimate spirit, and once he has awakened, E-10 is about to face a power he has never dealt with before. raised his arms out as red aura surrounds his hands. Everything zoomed up to a giant statue where Ghoulseye’s glyph was revealed in a giant piece of stone. TO BE CONTINUED... Major Events *It is revealed Hannibal was crumbled to dust because a Time Bounty Hunter wiping him to dust. *Ethan and Nikki go back in time and save Hannibal. *Nikki realizes how much Hannibal meant to her, and accepts his feelings. *Hex prepares to go after the final weapon to his master plan. Continuity *The episode immediately starts off from the last scene in Alice in Wonderland where Hannibal turns to dust. *Ethan calls himself the Magnificent E-10 quoting back from previous episodes. *Ethan takes full credit for helping Alice discover her career path. *Warrior Fighters C once again returns in this episode. *When the events of the timeline start changing in this episode, different versions of Hannibal: A Secret to Unveil, and Hannibal: The Choice He Makes are referenced in this episode. Characters *Ethan Wellington *Hannibal Lincoln (death, revived) *Nikki Beecher (death, revived) *Alice Lucinda *Granny Judith *Naomi *Hannibal's Dad (young, first appearance) *Hannibal's Mom (young, first appearance) *The Agent (first re-appearance) 'Villain' *Epoch (death) *Hex Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Lodestar (selected alien was Four Arms) *Goop *XLR8 Allusions *The title for this episode is based on Lifehouse's song, How to Save a Life. *Ethan makes a reference to the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapback when he pouts his lips and quotes "I don't like it." *Lodestar and Goop's transformation sequences are based on their Alien Force/Ultimate Alien counterparts. Although this being the second time used for Goop. *This episode is based on the events of Avengers: Infinity War **However, we may have predicted some of the events to Avengers: Endgame... **Nikki also quotes Doctor Strange when she quotes "it was the only way to win" before being erased. *Various Pokemon Themes are used in this episode **Thank Goodness **Search for the Culprit! **The H-Horn Trivia *This episode, as well as Picture Perfect and Alice in Wonderland, was promoted to air the season finale, Spirited Away. *Nikki breaks the fourth wall when she tells Ethan and the Agent not to doze off 22 minutes. Due to this series being at the length of a half-hour series. *The date December 20th, 2002, is Kakapokid5's birthday. *This episode contains similar flashbacks to previous E-10 series, the Agent was a star in. **The first flashback includes a scene from E-10 (2017) when Lodestar fights off against V.V. Argost. **The second flashback includes another scene from E-10 (2017) that was for the potential season finale where he, Ethan, Sif, Maggie and Cloud were to fight against the Weatherheads. **The third flashback includes the unreleased season finale of E-10: Enhanced, where the Agent, Sif, Serena, Alexis and Josh were fighting Vilgax in his true form on an island, while Ethan was dialing for Alien X to defeat him. ***These flashbacks are not considered canon to Horizons as Horizons is a full on reboot. What happened was similar scenarios Ethan was put in through his time before Horizons. Ethan also did not have access to any of the previous transformations in those series. Category:Episodes Category:Coming Soon